


frail notions of tomorrow

by Kartoffelwald



Series: by the teeth of our enemies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous endings, Gen, M/M, Not Really Character Death, SNK AU, Titans, could be taken in as mere friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelwald/pseuds/Kartoffelwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa's 20th expedition outside the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frail notions of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I haven't got the time nor motivation to do serious writing projects rn. Which sucks. Also, my writing's a little bit rusty, so pardon that. And it's been a while since I've immersed myself in the SnK fandom. (same as last work)

Looking back, Hajime had never seen him fit for any type of labour. Yet seeing Oikawa now, comfortable with his lithe limbs, gracefully moving in the air as easily as he breathes, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder why did he ever think that?

Ah. But it was Oikawa’s fault really. Fair complexion, flawless, so unlike the calloused hands and sun-kissed skin he was used to seeing. Tooru and his mother never seem to run out of anything—of food, of hot water, of coal, of new clothing, so Tooru never had to work in the fields like him and the other kids. Tooru never had to worry about the next meal or if they’d get enough harvest this season. Still, Tooru—for one reason of the other, like a baby animal imprinting on its parent—wanted to stay by Hajime. So he learned how to handle a sickle, learned how to clean the crops, learned how to get new seeds for next season. He worked with them until his delicate hands bled and his skin turned red and painful from too much sun.

And if it was this: his best friend, turning killing into an art form, which he would see last, Iwaizumi think it’s not such a bad way to go.

Five minutes, he probably had five minutes before his gear ran out of gas. And there were three coming at him. Already he could see more of his comrades dying; getting caught by the legs, by their heads… he wonders what it would be for him.

He takes one out before the titan managed to grab onto Kindaichi. It was the kid’s first trip outside the walls. Hell, probably his first time seeing titans this close. It would be a waste for it to be his last. He’s gone out more than twenty times himself and his kill count was currently forty-seven.

Make that forty-eight.

Three minutes.

How many more could be killed in three minutes?

There weren’t any more shitface coming. Small mercies. There’s probably around five left to get rid of. They’ve probably lost half of their men, not too bad considering the situation. (And isn’t that sad?)

They saw the emergency signals from Kuroo’s unit just around the time the titans appeared and he hopes for the safety of his friend. Kuroo was really a better fighter than him. They’d always joke that they’d probably die choking on their own vomit after a hard night of partying after the walls open up. They were a good bunch, the strongest no one has ever seen in decades. They were sure they’d find the truth. Hajime couldn’t die here. They were going to free the people—

He felt the exact moment his gears gave up. He was in the air, going against one of the last titans. He tried to shoot for the ground, go where there would be back-up, but the titan—with its horrifying child-like smiling face—grabbed a hold of his wires. Instinctively, he turns to where he last saw Tooru. His friend wasn’t there.

He thinks he could hear someone call his name. Well, wasn’t that an awfully loud voice to be heard by him even at this point. Ah, there was a pair of loud newbies in his unit, both from the top five. God knows what they were doing outside the walls instead of Sina. But they were promising additions nonetheless. It'd be a waste to lose them right away. And they were motivated. (In fact, half of top trainees were with the Survey Corps this year. Stupid kids. Well, then again, he and his friends were too.)

Did they look that naïve all those years ago?           

 

_“Fuck it, Oikawa, you’re going to kill yourself if you keep going at it without rest.”_

_“Well, I wouldn’t have the chance if one of those fuckers get me first, will I?” He wasn’t prepared for the punch that Hajime delivered._

_“Iwa! Not the face,” he says cradling his left cheek. “Think of how much sponsor we could get with this face.”_

_“You dumb shit, we’re not whoring you out. No one wants you anyway. And you’re definitely not gonna die by one those fuckface.”_

_“Eh. Such language Iwa. What would your mother say?”—Nothing, Iwa thinks, because they’re dead. Everyone is. Isn’t that why you’re here and why Kuroo and Daichi are drunk off their asses?—“we can’t control that anyway—”_

_“I promise.” There was fire in his eyes and Oikawa was left speechless.  “We still have to visit the… the… the thing you told me about before… when we were kids...”_

_“The sea.”_

_“Yeah, you idiot. We promised, didn’t we?”_

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g it's not an unhappy ending in my head so imma leave it like that (same as last work)


End file.
